Chuck vs The Geek God
by chuckfanDOC
Summary: Complete: Looks like Chuck isn't the only tech savy guy in town, Chuck has to watch Sarah seduce software guru Chip Isidore, how does he take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs

Chuck vs. The Geek God

Today could not be going any slower. Chuck sat behind the nerd herder desk leaning onto his right hand. One of the great things about the nerd herder desk is that it gave him a great view of the front entrance of the store. From here he was always able to watch and wait. He knew that she would be coming to see him any time now. Her shift ended a couple hours before his did, and she would always stop to see him before heading home. Watching her walk through those doors, look around, and finally spot him was usually the best ten seconds of his day. She would always break into a brilliant smile when she first saw him. Cover be damned, there was something more behind that smile, of that he was certain. It was in little moments like those that he was sure she cared about him, not as an asset but as more, much more. He had absolutely fallen for her. Of corse, anyone could see that. Who could blame him though? She was just so beautiful, smart, strong. Every time he saw her his heart leapt. He would love nothing more than to just wrap his arms around her and …

"Chuck…Chuck…Heeeeyyyy Chuck."

Chuck slowly woke from his daydreaming to realize that a tall blond was standing in front of him wearing a bright orange tank top and wonderfully short shorts. It was her that woke him with the singsong way she was saying his name as she was looking at him questioningly.

"Ah man, can you go out and come back in?" Chuck asked more to himself than out loud.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing, how are you, good day at the Orange Orange, Glad to be done for the day?" Chuck was rambling now which was an easy indicator of him being nervous, even if you were not a highly trained super spy.

"What were you day-dreaming about?"

"Me, oh ah, nothing…really, just thinking about…stuff." He ended with a less than convincing smile on his face."

Sarah just smiled, as she was starting to have an idea of what he was thinking about. "Well maybe you will have to tell about that STUFF tonight." What was it about this tall gangly self proclaimed, and rather proud of it, nerd that could just melt her like this. She knew she shouldn't encourage him anymore than necessary, but she just could not help it. She loved the thought of him thinking about her. She loved the way she could so easily fluster him, but most of all she loved his smile. No matter how bad her day was going she knew that the smile he would have when he first saw her would brighten any day.

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight, Bartowski game night, remember…your sister Ellie invited us to"

"Game night! That's right…what else would you have meant?" the last phrase coming out more as a mumble.

Sarah just looked at him and smiled. "I will see you tonight at 7." She then leaned across the desk and kissed him on the cheek causing his face to go through the many shades of pink and ending at what could only be described as fire engine red.

_Really chuck, after all these months, I can still affect you that much just by kissing your cheek_. Sarah thought as she walked away. Surprisingly blushing herself as she did so.

"You are a GOD!" came Lester's voice ruining the moment for Chuck. "The woman is going to see you in just a few hours and yet she still stopped by for some sugar. Chuck the Greek, no the GEEK god. I will now only refer to you as CHUCKIOS, god of unimaginably hot women." Apparently the rest of the nerd herd, or Chuck's stable of ho's as they referred to themselves where watching Chuck and Sarah the entire time.

Chuck merely just shook his head. He would have responded if he didn't already know that it would do no good. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

Anna just scoffed "Ya right, like there is anything better to do at this place, besides this is like our very own live version of beauty and the Nerd."

Chuck knew he was not going to win and merely went back to the iphone repair he had been working on before he had lost himself in his day dream.

The next few hours went by just as slow as the rest of the day with little difference, except for of course the other nerd herders and Morgan creating what they referred to as the Legendary adventures of Chuckios. With a few of the stories involving a goddess named Sarina, and a beautiful mortal girl named Lousha. Overall, Chuck was rather impressed with the creative abilities that the herders had shown. _If only they could focus their powers on good instead of evil_. He laughed to himself.

"Ellie thanks again for inviting me over"

"No problem Sarah, you are always welcome, besides how else would I be able to spend an entire evening with Chuck? You too have been nearly inseparable."

"I'm sorry that you have not had as much time with Chuck lately."

"I am not necessarily complaining, it is actually kind of nice knowing that he is not always in his room playing video games with Morgan. He needed more interaction with someone a little less…well let's just say a little less Morgan-like."

"I heard that Ellie and I just want you to know that you cut me deep just now. I don't think you realize how much your words can hurt me." Morgan said from behind Ellie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The physical contact being too much for Morgan to maintain his mock hurt, he quickly took Ellie's hand. "Marry Me Ellie."

"Ew! Morgan… Get away from me." Pulling her hand from Morgan. "I can't believe that I actually felt bad for offending you."

Sarah merely laughed at the scene until Ellie turned to her "You just wait until he finally gets the point and decides that you are the one for him." This immediately stopped Sarah's giggle, though she maintained a small smile throughout.

"Not going to happen," Morgan began with a look of surprise. "I thought after what is now going on two decades of courtship you would have gotten to now me better by now Ellie. First of all she is Chuck's girl so I could never think of her in a romantic way, second of all I am more into brunettes, and finally my heart beats only for you. No offence Sarah."

"None taken, but isn't your girlfriend sitting in the next room?"

"Oh crap, I forgot I was coming in to get Anna a drink."

Sarah and Ellie shook their heads as they went back into the living room to continue the night's festivities. Sarah reclaimed her spot beside Chuck on the couch. She made sure to snuggle up against him and put her right arm around his shoulders. This gave her the perfect position to play with his unruly hair as they played the game. She loved to play with his hair, not just because she loved the feeling of being close to him that she felt while touching him, but also because of the response it got from Chuck. He would instantly lose focus and enter somewhat of a dream state and breaking out the trademark Chuck smile.

Chuck was trying to pay attention, he really was. But the minute that Sarah sat next to him there was no hope. He loved to be near her. The warmth of her body against his was enough to send electricity through him, even if it was just for cover. This made paying attention to the game and the other people in the room extremely difficult. Difficult but do-able, until that is she made it completely impossible. She reached her arm around him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. If Sarah's smile when she first walked into the Buy Smart was the best part of his day, this would have to be a very close second. He always felt so close to her when she would initiate contact with him like this. It wouldn't matter what happened in the room now, as far as he was concerned there was no one there but the two of them.

All of the sudden the wonderful sensation stopped. As Chuck finally came out of his Sarah induced comma he realized the reason for her stopping. There was someone knocking at the door.

As Ellie opened the door Casey stepped through. "Sorry to interrupt your evening everyone, but could I please speak to Chuck, Sarah you can come along if you like." As Casey realizes that the other two couples in the room are giving him questioning looks he added "I have a question about work for Chuck and I just don't have the heart to separate these two love birds." This brought a smile to Ellie's face and made Chuck give Casey a smirk.

As Team Chuck walked into Casey's apartment Chuck, still smirking at Casey, had to chuckle, "Careful big guy you don't want people to think you're going soft." This earned him a grunt in response and a look that warned him that tonight was not the time for jokes.

"We have a mission, one that you may be able to help with. You know besides not following orders, making us rescue you, all while screaming like a little girl."

"Point taken, you are not going soft, I'll keep that in mind." Replied Chuck with a slightly injured look on his face. He always was insecure when it came to his role in team Chuck. It is hard enough to be a part of a team when you feel like you are the weakest link, but it is even more difficult when the team also includes the girl of your dreams that you would desperately love to impress.

Just then the television came to life with the unmistakable faces of Team Chuck's Superiors. Director Graham and General Beckman were behind the desk per the usual positions.

"How goes it Boss, or Bosses in this case?" joked chuck. He knew that nobody really appreciated his jokes at their briefings but he joked when he was nervous and something about these two always made him nervous.

"Good evening agents, Chuck. We contacted you tonight because we have become aware of a possible threat to national security." Began Beckman. "Have you heard of Chip Isidore?"

Instantly Chuck's eyes glazed over with image after image flashing through his mind.

"Chip Isidore, computer programmer, technology entrepreneur, and software guru, considered by many to be the next Bill Gates. Also suspected links to multiple international terrorist organizations, though nothing conclusive. It seems like he just provides technologically advanced computer systems to the highest bidder. He has also written many of the programs used by the department of defense." Chuck shook his head as the flash ended. "I remember this guy. I read about him in PC weekly, and yes Casey I know I'm a nerd. He is brilliant. His programming break-throughs are going to allow the new Call of Duty game to be even more interactive, if you can imagine that." Chuck smiled and looked around, only to realize that no one in the room had any idea what he was talking about.

"It has come to our attention that he going to be at a game opening at large mart this week. You will go and meet Mr. Isidore in attempts to acquire more information as to what he is up to." Graham ordered. "Chuck, your cover will be as a successful independent game programmer. We have arranged for your alias to be associated with some of the more popular games in development to provide you with credibility. Sarah your cover will be"

"As my girlfriend, as usual." Chuck interrupted.

"No Mr. Bartowski. Agent Walker's cover will be as your personal assistant." Beckman replied. "This will allow her to get close to Mr. Isidore by any means necessary without raising any suspicion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs the Geek God

Chuck vs the Geek God

Chapter 2

Despite the fact that the look on Chuck's face clearly showed his disappointment, he was able to control his desire to argue this cover story. Even though their relationship was not even remotely real, he still loved to be close to Sarah when they were supporting their cover relationship on missions or just through the course of his _REAL_ life. This mission was not going to be fun for him, of that he was sure.

Immediately Sarah was concerned for Chuck. She hated to have to get close to a mark in front of him. It absolutely tortured him. She knew that he would never really get used to this part of the job. She had decided that she would at least try to not go over board with the flirting if it could be avoided. This decision was a little to easy to make for Sarah's own comfort. Chuck was really getting to her. She would never have even hesitated to do what ever was necessary for a mission, feelings be damned. The thing is, unlike when she first started to notice chuck getting to her it really did not bother her as much anymore. She tried to convince herself that she was more at peace with it due to the fact that her emerging feelings for Chuck had not interfered with their success as a team. The thought that maybe she no longer wanted to fight her feelings could not be the answer. She just could not allow that to happen…right. Damn it. She couldn't even win an argument with her inner monologue anymore when it came to Chuck.

The following morning at the Buy More the nerd herders were all gathered around the nerd herd desk animatedly discussing something as Chuck and Casey approached.

"Chuck! Clear your lunch schedule Dude we have had a gift from the gaming gods dropped into our laps."

"What are you talking about Morgan?"

"None other than Mr. Chip Isidore himself is coming to the Large Mart today to discuss the advancements made for the next COD!" The excitement now fully bubbling over in Morgan's face as he started to bounce up and down while speaking.

"Really?!, where did you here that?" Chuck was obvious worried now. This mission could be difficult enough without the herders breaking their cover.

"It was in the PC Weekly you were reading the other day. I am actually kinda surprised that you didn't say something earlier."

"Morgan, you don't read." Chuck said surprised.

Morgan responded with a look of hurt for a second then conceding the point nodded his head. "Well ya, that is true, but you had the corner folded over on the article and while I was waiting for Anna to come into the break room for…well for her break, I took a look."

Chuck, seeing Casey shaking his head at him, tried to convince the herders that it was not a big deal, and he had not mentioned it due to the fact that it just slipped his mind. "I'm not even going to go, Sarah and I are going to have lunch together."

He knew it was a reach and that there was no chance that it would be that easy to convince the herders that Chip Isidore being next door was no big deal, let alone not even worth going. Fortunately, so did Casey. While Chuck was trying to move past the topic, quite unsuccessfully, Casey visited Big Mike's Office.

The only thing that finally saved Chuck from the barrage of questions regarding what he was smoking, and comments regarding his status as a true gamer being revoked was the sound of big Mike's office door slamming open.

"Casey has just informed me that you future inhabitants of the unemployment line are planning on visiting one of our biggest competitors in the midst of a full on economic catastrophe. Let me make myself clear. I will fire anyone that I see so much as look lovingly in the direction of the Large Mart. Is that clear!" The fat man probably would have continued longer though he seemed to have run out of breath, hence ending his tirade by pointing an intimidating finger at each of the employees standing in front of him. As he walked back to his office he could be heard saying something about store loyalty and learning to be more like Casey.

The crew looked devastated, with the exception of Chuck who was relieved and Casey who seemed to be enjoying the grumbling coming from the rest of the group. They all separated, walking head hung low as they did so.

The morning moved along quite a bit faster than usual, more than likely due to the fact that Chuck had absolutely no desire to go watch Sarah hang all over some other guy. Before he knew it, it was time to go. Casey had walked unnoticed behind Chuck and startled him per his usual M.O. "Let's go Bartowski!"

"Ya, Casey I think it is a great idea to put me just a little bit more on edge before we go on a mission."

"Oh relax, we are going to be going after a computer geek, that may be even be less threatening than you," Casey smirked as he obviously liked his own joke. "The only one that has anything to worry about is your Girlfriend. She has to watch that she doesn't end up pregnant with some other wimp's kid."

Chuck instantly had the life drain from his face. _Damn it kid you are really starting to suck the fun out of this for me_ Casey thought. _This kid really did do a more than adequate job for someone that had no training and never even asked to be involved in any of this. It is no wonder the kid has fallen for Walker_.

Chuck and Casey met Sarah behind the Buy More before heading over to the Large Mart. They reviewed their plan and their cover stories. Sarah gave Chuck one last big smile and assured him that things would be fine, and they headed out.

Upon walking into the store it wasn't difficult to see where they needed to be. Amongst the 140 roll packs of toilet paper, 5 gallon jugs of Mayo, and 50 lb. bags of dog food was a section with large screen tv's, digital cameras, and a long line of socially challenged young men who were way to excited for a Tuesday afternoon at the Large Mart. At the front of the line was a table with a man of slender build in his early thirties. He was signing copies of video game manuals and answering questions. He would not be considered unattractive, but he would also not be considered a most eligible bachelor either. He was a few inches shorter than Chuck and wore glasses. He had curly hair much like Chuck's though his was more of a consistent curl throughout, less animal shapes really.

He really did not look that threatening, and Chuck HATED him. Well that is not completely fair. He would have idolized him only 24 hrs. earlier, but now Sarah was going to have to get close to him so he hated him.

Okay chuck we have arranged a meeting for you that should occur here in about ten minutes when he takes his first break. Remember we need to know a little bit more about him. He is said to really like to hear himself talk so just get him started and…" Sarah was interrupted when Casey finished for her "Try not to put us to sleep with your conversation about who is the biggest dork." Sarah gave him a quick glance that warned him to back down, and then finished with a smile for Chuck "we should be in and out of here without much trouble and we can go back to business as usual.

Chuck was a little unsure if this meant she was looking forward to getting back to their cover relationship or not. Actually, Sarah was unsure exactly what all she meant by her statement as well.

"Okay, we're on." Casey gave Chuck a small push towards the table.

"Mr. Carmicheal I presume." Chip said as he stood with his hand outstretched to Chuck.

"Huh, oh ya, that's me…good to meet you. I am a big fan of your work."

Thank you, from what I am hearing you are quite the programmer yourself. Seems like you have been pretty busy with that new Hannah Montana game.

Chuck's smile, as fake as it was, faded instantly. "The Hanah Montana game," looking at Casey who seemed quite pleased with himself, "Ya well my managers talked me into that one. I am more excited about some of the other projects we have coming up that have some actual game playing to them."

"I know what you mean, but a payday every now and then isn't a bad thing." Chip had a smug smile on his face. Chuck couldn't tell if he was just consumed with greedy thoughts at the moment, was poking fun at him, or just that socially incompetent that he really didn't know how to smile any other way. "I have some what of a project like that myself."

"Really anything that I would have heard of?" Chuck asked very calm and coolly. The two agents standing next to him may have thought that he was really getting better at this role playing thing. Truth of the matter is that he was actually interested in this conversation and had pretty much forgotten that he was even talking to a possible terrorist.

It is just some kiddy ride at Disneyland. Kind of an animatronic slash big fluffy animals slash water ride called Natrium. Not nearly as much fun as the work we are doing on the next COD game, but let's face it. If the corporate world is finally going to pay the intelligent people out there like us what we are worth, even if the projects are a little beneath us, who are we to deny their money.

Chuck had to fake a smile and nod because he had missed the last few things that Chip had said as he had flashed as soon as Chip had mentioned the work Natrium. Casey and Sarah had noticed, but Chip, wrapped up in his own words, would have missed anything short of a jumbo jet landing in the Large Mart.

Sarah decided it was time to introduce herself to Chip and give Chuck a chance to pass along what her learned to Casey. "Everyone knows that it is men with intellect, that this world should really appreciate. Hi my name is Sarah. I am Mr. Carmicheal's personal assistant." She reached out her hand to Chip.

"Um…Uh…Hello! My name is Uh…Chip…Chip Isidore." Billionaire programmer or not he had never met a woman like Sarah. She was so beautiful, and her smile was intoxicating. He was flustered from the instant their eyes met.

Casey took this opportunity to pull Chuck to the side to see what he had learned from his flash. "Spill it Bartowski."

"Natrium is the Latin word for Sodium, moderate amounts of sodium have been reported missing from local campuses all over LA. Sodium is highly explosive when combined with water… GOOD GOD he is making some kind of bomb out of sodium."

"Why in the world would he make a bomb out of Sodium. There are many better and easier materials that he could use," asked Casey clearly skeptical.

"I don't know Casey, that is all I got from the intersect. I say we pass this along and let the suites handle it from here."

"I don't know, it looks like your girlfriend over there may be able to get a little bit more out of him yet."

Chuck looked over at Sarah and Chip. She had worked her magic very quickly and was already sliding her hand up and down his arm, lightly giggling at everything Chip was saying. Chuck felt a pain in his chest. He hated watching her flirt anytime, but there was something worse about today. Watching her flirt with this nerdy guy hit a little too close to home. Then it happened.

"I just love your curls." Sarah was reaching up and playing with one of the curls that hung across Chip's forehead. "They really are adorable."

Getting close to a mark was always something she was good at. It never even required much thought, that is until she met one Chuck Bartowski. She has slowly started hating this part of her job more and more as their time together passed. It was not only because she knew it bothered him, but also because she really would just rather be with him. His response to her touch, his smile, his appreciation for her other than her body all made it more enjoyable. She would just rather get closer to someone like him, someone that she could care about if the situation were different, of course.

Today seemed to be a little different though. She just wasn't having the same internal struggle that she had been having recently. She was merely acting normal. Normal as in how she had been acting over the past few months. After all, it was rather easy to just pretend that chip was her…no just chuck, he is not her chuck.

Chuck just stood there watching. He could not move. This was one of the things that he most loved about the way she would interact with him, with HIM. She was not supposed to be treating Chip likes she treats him. She was standing there flashing that beautiful smile and playing with his hair. She had known Chip all of fifteen damn seconds and was treating this terrorist the same way she treated him just last night. She was not supposed to be treating this scumbag the same way that she treated someone that she cares about.

_Unless she doesn't really care about me_, Chuck thought to himself. He had had enough.

"Well Chip, I have to be running it was great to meet you. I hope we can do this again sometime. Good, Great, much luck with your game and …" Chuck didn't even finish his sentence as he walked away.

Chip looked at him briefly waving goodbye before returning his attention to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him.

Casey, not sure what was going on, turned to go after Chuck just in time to see Morgan, Jeff, and Lester turn the corner and see Chuck storming off and Sarah playing with Chip's hair in a bit too friendly way. "Ah Damn it all to Hell!" Casey said with a grunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah immediately new something was wrong when Chuck stormed out of the Large Mart, but if she left now she may not be able to reinitiate contact with Chip

Sarah immediately new something was wrong when Chuck stormed out of the Large Mart, but if she left now she may not be able to reinitiate contact with Chip. At the same time she was Chuck's personal assistant and if he had to leave then so did she. _Chuck what are you doing? _

"I better get going as well, but maybe we could get together tonight for dinner. Mr. Carmichael will not be leaving town until later in the week. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better in the meantime." Sarah had been leaning into Chip's ear as she spoke making sure that her breath would be tickling his ear.

"I think that can be arranged. If you leave me your card I will have a car pick you up at 7." Chip said with a stupidly large grin on his face.

As Sarah was walking away she looked back over her shoulder and replied, "Then it's a date."

Morgan had rounded the corner, with Jeff and Lester on his heels, just in time to see a very disgruntled Chuck, oblivious to his presence, storm out of the Large Mart. He quickly had the feeling that something was up. As soon as he saw Sarah with Chip, he knew what was bothering his best bud. Lester and Jeff had witnessed the same scene though they were a little less interested than Morgan.

"Ouch, I knew that cold hearted bitch was just toying with Chuck, but that still has to hurt" Lester remarked with a slight grin on his face.

Jeff agreed, "Looks like she is making her way up the nerd food chain."

"I am going to go give her a piece on my mind," a look of determination on Morgan's face. "No one treats my boy like that." As he started across the floor he was grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Came Casey's voice.

"I um…wait, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked after a second of fumbling for an answer. In the background you can hear Jeff and Lester, coughing the word NARC in a not so subtle way.

"I am here to make sure that the three of you stay in the Buy More where you belong." His anger starting to get the best of him, Casey failed to notice that his grip on Morgan's shoulder was steadily tightening.

"Ow, ow, ow…okay, okay Casey I get it. But before I go back I need to say a little something to a certain man-eater over there."

"Chuck can handle his own business, you three are out of here."

"Besides man, you don't want to make her mad. Trust me on this one." Lester added with an awkwardly sincere expression on his face.

Realizing that he needed to control the situation immediately, Casey changed his approach. He eased his grip on Morgan and in a softer voice, "Chuck is going to need a friend right now, so go find him and I'll let Blondie know that you are planning on stopping over for a dog and a chat real soon."

"Maybe your right, let's go find Chuck," Morgan relented. "But let her know her day of reckoning is coming, oh it is coming alright!"

Chuck was back in the Buy More before he even realized what was going on. He went straight to the break room and threw on his nerd herd tie and name tag. He could not remember being this angry. He had just sat there and watched as the one he cared most about reached into his chest and pulled out his heart, straight out of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, though that particular movie was his least favorite of the original trilogy. Was the kid in that movie the same kid from the Goonies? Saaarrraaahhh, remember the girl that just crushed you, a very annoying little internal voice reminded him.

I am so tired of this. Tired of never knowing what is real. I never know what is real with Sarah, I don't know what is real at the store. I don't even know what is real anymore when I talking to Ellie. I have had it with being pushed around like a loser by Casey, led around like a love-sick puppy by Sarah, and kicked around by Fate. His anger had finally boiled to the surface causing him to let out a scream. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Morgan, Lester and Jeff were just about to walk into the break room when Chuck screamed. Lester and Jeff, having never seen the easy going Chuck like this stopped dead in their tracks. "Morgan…good luck with that!" Lester said as they both turned and walked slash jogged back to the store floor.

Morgan slowly opened the door and peeked his head around the corner. "Hey buddy?!, are you okay?"

"No Morgan I am not okay, I am so tired of all of this. I am tired of…" _Damn it he can't even talk to Morgan about what he is tired of_. "AAAHHHH!" another scream escaping him in frustration. "I just can't talk about it right now."

"I think I know what has you so upset." Morgan said with a concerned tone to his voice. "I saw you and Sarah over at the Large Mart."

"You what?!" Chuck asked a little too shortly with a nervous look on his face.

"I know we were not supposed to be over there…wait I thought you said you weren't …Right now is not the time." Morgan had decided not to continue down that road when Chuck had given him a cold look. "We told Big Mike that we were going to be in the Cage for a little bit and snuck out the back. He never goes back there to check on us, I think he hates that place even more than I do." After receiving a look from Chuck encouraging him to get to the point Morgan continued, "Anyway, we walked in just in time to see you storming out and your lady-friend all up on four eyes." Chuck winced when he had spoken these last few words causing Morgan to add, "Sorry man."

Chuck felt at least mildly relieved that they had not overheard anything related to the mission. "You didn't say anything to her or Chip did you?" Chuck asked.

"I was going to, you know, really give her what she has coming. Nobody mess with my bro that way, but Casey thought it would be best if I came and checked on you first. Don't worry though she has it coming."

If Chuck had not been so irate at the moment he would have smiled at the loyalty that Morgan had shown him. Of course, it may be different if he knew that he was going to be verbally attacking a trained killer. Either way he was a good friend. After he cooled down some he would have to remember to thank him for that, but he was not ready to cool down just yet.

Sarah had immediately headed toward the Buy More after leaving the Large Mart. She was stopped just outside the front door by Casey.

"Walker you need to go home."

"I just need to check on…I just need to see what went wrong with Chuck during the mission." Sarah suppressed her feelings, but not before Casey caught a quick glimpse of her concern.

"I don't think that now is a good time. Give the kid some space. In the meantime I'll talk to him."

"I think I can handle that on my own," Sarah said a little indignantly as she started to walk by Casey.

"Listen walker," as he grabbed her arm. Sarah turned with a very hard look at Casey causing him to let go of her arm. "I know that you want to check on him, but right now he needs to cool down. Come to my place before your date tonight and you can talk to him then."

Sarah, sparing on more glance into the store, finally agreed. "Go easy on him Casey!"

Before Morgan could say anything else to cheer up Chuck Casey came walking into the break room. "Morgan you are done here."

"Listen, I think now is a time for Chuck to be with his best friend, not some creepy next door neighbor who would not know an emotion if it walked up and kicked the tip of the stick that is up his ass." Morgan was a little impressed with himself for his bravery. It was always like this. If Chuck was fired so was he. However, this was very short lived, as Casey took one step in his direction. He looked at Chuck and nervously and rather quickly said, "Maybe I should let you get another perspective on things, I mean three heads are better than two." Then he quickly ran out the door.

This time Morgan had actually been able to bring a small smile to Chuck's face. This smile faded just as quickly once Morgan left and he looked at Casey. Looking at Casey reminded him why he was in the mood he was currently in.

"You damn near blew the mission Bart…" Casey began

"Ya, ya, ya the mission. I messed up again, imagine that. Well you know what, maybe I don't care about the mission anymore. Maybe having my own brain and emotions contorted in every possible way imaginable has finally become too much. I have sacrificed everything…everything for my country and for government agents that don't give a rat's ass about me. In fact, they are just biding their time until I am no longer useful and they can have me shoved in some underground bunker."

What was Casey supposed to say to the kid, he was right. Well almost right. He would end up dead before he ended up in a bunker somewhere. This was not the first time that Chuck had been overwhelmed and started rambling on like this, but this was different. He normally was responding to fear or frustration due to his difficult relationship with his friends and family. This was born out of heated anger. He was down right pissed. This was not some cowering nerd standing here afraid of getting harmed during a mission. This was a man that was tired of being pushed around. _Wow she has really gotten to you, hasn't she?_

"Listen kid," his tone was noticeably different. "The mission is fine and our covers are intact. I know you are in a tough spot here, and I don't want to talk about the specifics. Is that clear?" Casey paused to give Chuck a chance to respond. Chuck nodded willing at least to listen for the time being. "I know you didn't sign up for all this, and I, actually nobody, has the right to demand that you continue to step up for your country. God knows you've done a lot more than just about any other civilian has. But if you don't do this, innocent people could die." Casey continued even when Chuck's face was drained of emotion by this statement. "Normally I would just tell you to suck it up, but I am going to be straight with you. You have given us enough that we can continue to investigate without you, but there is no sure way of knowing that we will stop that bomb without the intersect. It may not be fair to you, but that is the situation that we are in."

Chuck did not know how to respond. He was still full of rage. He had no desire to continue to be around his tow handlers right now. Hell, he wanted to get so far away from anything spy related that he may never watch James Bond or play splinter cell again. However, he also thought about Ellie's face if she found out that he could have helped save a life and did nothing. Finally after a few moments he turned to look at Casey. "I think it would be best to take a look at that ride that Chip mentioned."

Casey just nodded. _Way to go kid_.

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. This is really one of the first things I have every written. Your kind words mean a lot. Not to be overly emotional but I decided to try this after my Grandmother passed away Last week. She always pushed me to try new things. I had even gotten to speak to her about this new show I found that was really funny called Chuck. I was a little intimidated to start, as some of you are truly talented authors, and I don't expect this to be some kind of life changing event. However it means a lot to me. Thanks again.

I promise to stop being such a lurker and start reviewing things.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours at the Buy More were excruciating for Chuck

_I appreciate the reviews. I hope you continue to like the story._

The next few hours at the Buy More were excruciating for Chuck. They needed to hang out just a little while longer until they could go check out the ride at the park. In the meantime he was stuck listening to Morgan caring on a conversation with Jeff and Lester, or Dumb and Dumber. The topic of conversation had eventually made its way back to Chuck and what had happened at the Large Mart. Chuck did not participate, and no one really expected him to. After all, it had appeared that his girlfriend had pretty much dumped him for a rich programmer not even two hours prior. Apparently even with this crew that bought you a little bit of space.

"I guess there is a new Geek God. I mean Chuck is awesome but I think he has been topped in this one." Lester started. Jeff was quick to add, "All hail Isidore," though he was interrupted when Anna smacked him on the back of his head and began to scold him, "You people will never cease to amaze me. Instead of trying to come to our fearless leader's aid you are further beating poor Chuckles down."

"What do you suggest?" Morgan asked, sounding a little hopeless. "The guy is devastated. I don't know if there is anything we can do. As much as it hurts me to say this, Sarah means the world to him…but if you have any ideas I am all ears." Morgan quickly followed up, "but please, no placing hits on anyone okay."

"Well even though I do believe we could call a guy, just to take out a knee cap or two, I do have another idea how we can help chuckles." Anna had a devious smile on her face now.

Chuck and Casey left from the Buy More, telling big Mike that they had received a nerd herd emergency call. They arrived at the park by 4 o'clock in the afternoon. The plan being, go in check things out, a Flash here a Flash there…you know the basic routine (of course these were Chuck's words).

Chuck was curious as to how exactly they were going to just go strolling into the park, which had surprisingly good security. As they came driving up to a side entrance a man in a blue suit and sunglasses stepped up to Casey's SUV, looked both ways, and opened two large doors for them to drive through. Traveling with an NSA agent came with some perks.

Chuck glanced at a smiling Casey who responded, "We are the NSA, we have keys to all doors."

At First Chuck merely smirked and then a thought came to him, "Do you think we can come back sometime with Ellie and Awesome? I bet we wouldn't have to wait in line once." Chuck smiled at Casey, who simply replied with a grunt and a shake of his head.

"My information states that the ride is next to the jungle cruise. Let's get going" Casey was in a hurry. He had not told Chuck about Sarah's date that night. That was not going to be a fun conversation. He would let Walker take care of that one. They just needed to be back at his place before too long. If only they could have gotten out of the Buy More a little earlier.

The ride was pretty cool with all the latest technological advancements you could imagine. Chuck was quite impressed. He started to explain the different advancements and why they were so great, but was quick to shut up when case made it very clear that he was not interested. "Keep talking and I will shoot you myself."

The only area that they had any trouble checking out was at the bottom of the last big drop. This is where the riders would splash down into the water for the big finish. There was a make shift wall, that appeared to be made out of some sort of foam, that they had to find their way around. Apparently the first ride was going to crash through the wall to symbolize something like break through technology being the future of the park. I was all set for a promotional video to be filmed, while some VIP's take the first ride.

Seems harmless enough, Chuck said as he leaned against the wall. At that moment he heard a slight cracking into the foam, followed by a loud pop. He looked down to see that a small crack in the wall had opened when he leaned against it, allowing a small chunk of something to fall and land in the water. What was that?"

It sounded to me like a firecracker, replied Casey. "Hold on a second." Casey bent down to take a better look. Once he started to realize what was going on he slowly stood up and told Chuck to stay away from the wall. "The outside of the wall is foam, but it is filled with the missing Sodium. When they crash through this wall tomorrow the sodium is going to coming tumbling down into the water and…Boom"

Chuck had a look of horror on his face. "Why in the world would a billionaire software programmer do this?"

"That is a good question," laughed an unexpected yet familiar voice. "You're not here to try to steal some trade secrets are you Mr. Carmichael?" asked Chip.

Sarah had been waiting at Casey's apartment for over an hour, any longer and she would be late for her date with Chip. She knew she could handle herself if it came to it, but had assumed that she would wear a wire and have the other two listen in. She was not as upset about the missing back-up as she was not getting to talk to Chuck. He had seemed so upset, much more so than when she would normally have to flirt with a mark. She couldn't understand why. She hated the thought of causing him pain, and did not want to drag it out any longer than need be. The time came when she had to leave, as much as she hated to do it. She would just have to meet up with them later. One thing for sure, Casey had better have a damn good reason for not having Chuck here. As she walked out the door, she had a sickening feeling in her stomach that something was not right. She just had to hope that everything was okay…that Chuck was okay.

Chuck was standing, held at gun point by one of Chip's men, while Casey was tied to a chair. All in all there were only three men with Chip. If the opportunity had presented itself Casey would have easily been able to take them out. However with the risk that a stray bullet would shatter the wall and blow them all to kingdom come, he had decided to bide his time.

"I must admit that I am wondering what you are doing here Mr. Carmichael. I did not expect to find anyone, let alone you here." Chip was obviously unsure as to what Chuck was up to.

"Well…I, um…I have had enough of those damn small potato jobs and am a little desperate to make a name for myself. I know that many of the greatest advancements in programming are here. I did not want to steal your ideas necessarily but I was certainly hoping to be …inspired." Chuck was surprisingly good at thinking on his feet. This alone is a major reason he was able to survive the last year. Even Casey looked on seemingly impressed with his quick thinking.

Chip seemed strangely interested in Chuck's response. "I see you have found our little surprise. I hope you aren't planning on ruining it for everyone. There is nothing quite as depressing as having a good surprise ruined at the last minute."

"No sir, I wouldn't want ruin anything…anything at all. As far as I can see, this really has nothing to do with me."

"A smart man like your self has to be at least a little bit curious though." Chip seemed to be eager to explain his plan.

Chuck remembered what Sarah had told him. _He likes to here himself talk_. "I don't know that it is my place to know all of the details, but it certainly seems like you have put quite a bit of thought into…well whatever you are doing here."

This was all the prompting Chip needed. He settled right into his bad-guy monologue.

"My original name was Chip Jones. I changed my name when I started my first solo business. I chose the name Isidore, as he was the patron saint of technology. I always knew that I was going to do great things. I had already experienced success with another business, but had always been held back by one thing or person or another. I felt like a change in name and outlook would let me conquer anything."

"That was after you had created KLC Gaming," interjected Chuck.

"That is correct," Chip said as he gave Chuck a smile, assuming that he knew this because he had been such a big fan. I started my first company, KLC gaming, with two friends, Lana Luke and Kyler Nolt. We were the best of friends. After some time Lana and I even became a little more. However, somewhere along the line Kyler and I had differing opinions in regard to our company's future and Lana and I started to grow apart. Lana officially ended it with me, but not before starting a new romance with Kyler. As you might imagine I did not take the news so well. I left the company soon after and never spoke to either of them again."

Chuck had actually known the name of Chuck's first company as he had flashed on the name Kyler Nolt. He had gone on to become a successful business man himself, and was scheduled for a special VIP ride at Disneyland the following day. "I know how hard that was for you. Actually I can say that I truly understand how you felt."

It is never easy to lose someone you love and a friend at the same time. It was even worse when I found out that he actually had no interest in her at all. He wanted to sell our company and knew that I would never go along with it. He had such a great business mind but no real talent. He was merely the charmer we needed to close the deals. He decided to seduce Lana knowing I would then leave the company. He then sold the company and left Lana behind. She was devastated. She died 6 months later of what the doctors could only call a broken heart."

The look on Chip's face had changed. He went from telling a story to an admirer, to the cold look of a man set on revenge. Chuck decided that he needed to keep Chip on his side as much as possible. "I am so sorry for your loss. You, and Lana, did not deserve that." Chuck was sincere when he said this. He actually felt bad for Chip at that moment.

Chip sensing the sincerity in Chuck's voice, looked him over for a few seconds before appearing to come to a decision. "In the brief time that I have known you Mr. Carmichael you have impressed me. That is not something that occurs very frequently."

"I am certainly impressed at how far you are willing to go to get ahead Charles…May I call you Charles?"

"That is true." Chuck had started to settle into his cover, and decided to see where this could lead, "and, actually my friends call me Chuck."

"Well Chuck, I had done some digging on you after our meeting today. It seems like you are quite the promising young programmer. You have quite a bit of potential. I can see a lot of me in you."

Chuck nearly winced, though he was able to compose himself. Even though Chuck was in character now, he did not like the thought of being compared to a terrorist. "Thank you sir, that means a great deal to me coming from you."

"You know you two really make a cute couple, made in nerd heaven." Casey had finally lost patience with the situation.

Chip, without warning, raised his own gun and fired a single round into Casey's chest. Casey's body fell limply in his chair, held only by his bonds.

"NOOO!" Chuck screamed, as he started to move to Casey's side.

"Stay right where you are!" Chip gave Chuck a firm warning as he pointed his gun at him. "He was nothing but a Neanderthal, well beneath men like us."

"No he was my friend," Chuck replied sharply.

"You now have the opportunity to make new friends, friends that can help you attain money, respect, and power. He was nothing more than the muscle bound stereotype that this society idolizes, instead of realizing that it is men of intelligence that are truly worthy of their respect." Chip replied with an even disposition.

"He was a good man…a much better man than you will ever be you freaking psycho." Chuck was near tears.

"I see," Chip replied calmly. "You have chosen your fate as well then. Look them in the storage room. It looks as if Mr. Carmichael is going to die as a part of an unwarranted terrorist attack on one of America's favorite amusement parks. Lock the body in with him and watch them until show time tomorrow."

"What are you not going to stay and hang out for the fireworks?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Oh no Mr. Carmichael, I have a date this evening with your beautiful assistant. Of course we wouldn't want her asking questions about her missing boss so after our fun this evening she is going to have an unfortunate accident on her ride home. Don't worry though I will be back in time to enjoy the show tomorrow…though I will be at a considerably safer distance than you I am afraid to say."

Chuck was unable to respond, though his face revealed both shock and pure dread.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chip waited until Casey's body had been dragged into the storage room and Chuck had been shoved into the same room and then struck on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He then exited the room along with two of his men, instructing the other man to stay at the door and not to let anyone in or out. The remaining Henchman played with the lock for a few seconds then sat in the chair that Casey had been seated on next to the door.

Chuck woke not knowing how long he had been out. He looked around seeing Casey lying in the room as well. He went to Casey and pulled back his shirt seeing that Casey was wearing his vest. He was startled when he heard Casey, "trying to see what a real man looks like?"

"Geez man, I thought you were dead." Chuck had grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

"Ya, well no such luck," Casey grimaced as he started to move. "Of course waking up to see you in my face could mean that I have died and gone to Hell."

Chuck simply ignored Casey. "We need to warn Sarah. Chip is going to kill her." There was a hint of panic in Chuck's voice. "Oh and thanks for telling me she had a date with the terrorist."

"First of all, why would I do that and miss the fun of watching her squirm while she told you, and second Walker is a big girl she can take care of herself till we get there, so don't get your Star Wars panties in a bunch."

"How did you…" Chuck stopped half way through the sentence, "There are just bugs in my room, no cameras, right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Casey stopped Chuck who was about to respond, "Right now we need to just focus on getting out of here so that I can put a bullet in that dweeb."

Chuck went to the door and tried turning the knob. They had jammed the door from the outside. Chuck looked around the room and saw a vent in the ceiling. It was smaller than the one at the Buy More but he should be able to fit.

Sarah is sitting at a luxurious candle-lit table sipping a glass of white wine. You see her stand and smile as Chip comes up to the table. "I hope you were not waiting long my dear."

"No actually, I only arrived a few minutes ago myself. This is a beautiful restaurant." Sarah's smile was immaculate.

"It is now that you are here." Chip smiled back.

"It does seem awfully slow though," she stated in a questioning tone.

"I have rented out the entire place, as to prevent any interruptions."

This made Sarah feel uncomfortable due to the fact that she had no back-up, though there was nothing she could do about that now.

As the night continues the two share small talk typical of a first date until Sarah is finally able to direct the conversation to Chip's work. "You are involved in so many impressive projects, how do you manage to do so much?"

"Oh, I don't know." The arrogant grin on his face reminded Sarah of the difference between Chip and the other nerd in her life. The other nerd in her life, wow what a thought. Chuck was completely unlike anyone she had ever even known He really was just as brilliant as Chip yet no where near as smug. He also had a much warmer personality, and was more fun to be around. This night would have been very different if she were here with him.

"…and I guess I am just fortunate that the projects seem to take care of themselves." Chip had just finished his most recent bout of look how great I am. Sarah had actually been able to block out most of it through the evening. She was most certainly staying on mission, but if she sat and listened to all of this she would be forced to stab this man in the neck. This thought brought another smile to her face.

Chip had thought the night was going reasonably well. She definitely seemed interested in what he was saying, and the smile that she continued to give him was enough to warm any man's blood. It really was a shame she was going to have to die.

"Mr. Carmichael had mentioned that you are working on a new project over at Disney. It is supposed to be quite advanced." Sarah was boring of the conversation and decided to press on a bit.

"It is quite advanced, even if the project was not originally designed to benefit society on an intellectual level." The sarcasm in Chip's voice did not go unnoticed by Sarah. This was the same project that seemed to make Chuck flash earlier. She wished that she had gotten to speak to him about what he had learned. From the tone in Chip's voice this was obviously the hot button topic she had been looking for all night.

"The enjoyment of millions is still a worthy cause." Sarah was politely provoking Chip now, though she maintained a friendly smile and reached across the table to take Chip's hand.

"The mindless entertainment is a perfect example of the misplaced priorities of our society. Anyone or anything that is considered mildly entertaining, even when they have no discernable talent or real substance, are so quickly put on a pedestal. On the other hand the truly brilliant men and women in our society are shoved into the shadows, and considered society's outcasts." He was slowly losing his temper. "Men with true intellect must take the lead in changing society. Unfortunately, most are too afraid to do so, like your boss Chuck."

At the mention of Chuck's name Sarah had pulled her hand from Chip's. She had never called him Chuck in front of Chip. In fact she was certain that at the Large Mart no one had referred to him as Chuck. He could just be using a common name for anyone named Charles, but what did he mean about being too afraid to take the lead. In her heart she had just put together what was going on, though her mind was slower to grasp it. She had absolutely no proof. For all she knew, Chuck could have been out with Morgan on a Grape Soda bender. No, that wasn't it. Somehow she knew that something was wrong and that Chip was behind it.

Chip had felt her pull away from him followed by the look of concern and distant thought in her eyes. He had taken this as rejection of his reasoning. He did not respond to rejection well. "I am sorry Ms. Walker but I think our evening has come to an end. I seemed to have lost my appetite." He stands from the table, "If you would excuse me, my associates will see you out." He now had a very cold demeanor.

Sarah was shocked by the sudden change in events. "Oh, must you go? We were having a wonderful evening," trying hard to regain control as she reached across the table to touch his arm.

Chip looked down at her hand with disdain. "I learned a long time ago when a beautiful woman was trying to manipulate me." He snapped, "Like I said, you will excuse me." As he walked out of the room two very large men approached Sarah, one from either side.

As the first man placed his right hand on her bare shoulder, with a very large grin on his face, Sarah just smiled at him. "You are coming with us." He said in a very deep voice.

"Actually I am pretty sure that I have somewhere to be." As she says this she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it violently until the man's arm was behind his back. She then boxed the man's left ear causing him to fall to one knee, with Sarah bending to one knee behind him. The other man started to pull his gun from inside his jacket as soon as Sarah had made her first move. He had been unable to get a shot as Sarah had used the other man as a human shield. As Sarah was bent on one knee the slit in her dress revealed the knives attached to her thigh. I one motion she unsheathed one and threw it striking the second man square in the chest. He fell dead. Her throwing motion had moved her to the right of the man on one knee. She reacted before he had a chance to compose himself, elbowing him in the face with her left elbow then spinning to her right. As she was spinning she pulled another life in her right hand and planted it deeply into his back. As she stood she heard the action of a gun behind her.

"Well now, that was pretty impressive for a personal assistant." Chip had heard the commotion and returned gun in hand. He stood behind Sarah with his weapon trained on her. There was nothing she could do besides place her hands on her head. "Makes one wonder what kind of programmer would keep such a unique person around. I think you may have some value yet."

The plan was for Chuck to go through the vent and find a way to go call in the cavalry, while avoiding making any contact with the bad guys at all costs. Chuck had enthusiastically agreed to that part of the plan.

As Casey lifted Chuck who was squeezing into the vent, he could not resist one more verbal jab. "Finally you not having any muscle is good for something."

"HA, HA, HA…very funny Casey." Chuck had finally made it into the vent and started to crawl away when Casey stopped him one more time.

"Hey Chuck."

"Ya," Chuck answered in a stage whisper.

"Don't get dead."

"Thanks Casey!" _I'll try to remember that_ Chuck thought to himself as he crawled away.

_He gets hurt and Blondie is going to Kill me_, Casey thought to himself.

Chuck had only crawled about ten feet when he heard a small groaning sound. At first he barely heard it, but it steadily grew louder. Just as the noise got to the point that Chuck was beginning to worry someone would hear him he realized what was happening. It was already too late. He came crashing to the floor in the room outside of the storage closet, striking the man guarding the door as he came down. This had stunned the man forcing him to drop his weapon. Chuck stood up realizing that the man's gun had slid next to his feet. He quickly picked up the weapon and pointed it at the man who was shaking his head in an attempt to recover.

"Don't move…Stay right there." Chuck slowly moved around the man until he was standing next to the door. "Casey…Casey…We had a small change of plans."

Casey could only shake his head, "Well open the door and let me out."

You can hear Chuck try the door to no avail. "I can't. It looks like something is broken off inside the lock." You then hear Casey try to kick down the door with no success.

"Okay, take the guys phone and call Walker to warn her. Tell her where we are and to bring some back-up."

"Slide me your phone," Chuck tried to sound authoritative, but failed as his voice cracked half way through his command.

The man took out his phone and slid it to Chuck. Chuck looked at the large phone in what looked almost like disgust. "Are you kidding me? Where did you get this phone, from Zack Morris?" The man looked at him, obviously confused. "You know Zack from Saved by the Bell…Zack and Kelly…Screech, you know before his other movie."

"BARTOWSKI!" Casey's muffled voice brought Chuck back on task.

As he dialed the phone he looked at the man, "You know you watched it."

Sarah did not answer her phone which made Chuck freak out a little. "Casey, she didn't answer." Just then the phone rang with the caller ID saying Mr. Isidore. "Here answer the phone, but if you let him know anything is going on I am going to have to shoot you," Chuck said apologetically as he handed the henchman the phone.

"Yes Sir…No Sir everything is good here…Yes sir," as he hung up the phone.

"Good, what did he say?" Casey asked from inside the closet.

"He has your friend."

"What…Where…What is he going to do with her," the hint of panic that had been in Chuck's voice turning into a full blown melt down.

"He said that he is going to take care of her personally," the man smiled as he said this.

Chuck was no longer panicking, he was furious. He lifted the gun pointing it straight at the man's head. "What does that mean?"

The man had lost his grin now. "I don't know…I don't know." There was an urgency in his voice. As Chuck started to relax a little he lowered the weapon some.

"You need to tell me where he is taking her, and you need to tell me now." Chuck was trying to sound composed.

"Listen man, if I tell you I am dead…and you would be too if you went after her. It is not worth getting killed over some slut…"

The rage that came over Chuck was unlike anything he had felt before. He could feel his fists tighten.

BANG!

Casey's voice came yelling from inside, "what the hell is going on out there?"

The henchman began screaming in pain.

I don't know…I forgot that I was holding the gun…He called her a slut, I got mad and the gun went off." Chuck initially had a very surprised look on his face, then looked at the gun in horror. He had truly shot the man on accident.

"You shot him for calling your girlfriend a slut," Casey laughed. "Maybe there is hope for you yet Bartowski."

The man was lying on the floor holding his foot. At first all he could do was roll around and scream in pain. Chuck walked towards him causing the man to hold out his hand and scream, "They are on their way to his mansion!"

He gave Chuck the address. It was actually not far from the park. Chuck called in back-up for both locations though first priority for the suites was the park. They stated that ETA at the mansion would be 30 minutes. Chuck had fought them on the phone stating that she could be dead by then, but had lost the argument. Chuck looked at the door of the closet and then at the man lying on the floor. The man was obviously not going anywhere, and someone would be there to help Casey in no time.

He walked over to the man lying on the floor. The man again flinched as he approached. I am sorry I shot you dude." Chuck was sincere when he said it, causing the man to just look at him questioningly for a second and then reply, I'm sorry I called your girlfriend a slut."

Chuck looked at him and shrugged, "call it even?" The man just shook his head in disbelief.

Chuck went to the door and told Casey that help would be there soon. Casey could tell by the sound in his voice that Chuck was up to something.

"Ok Bartowski, you just sit out there and try not to shoot anyone else till the cavalry gets here."

"I can't…I gotta help Sarah."

"Chuck you leave that room and I will gut you like a fish when I get out of here."

"Sorry Casey, gotta go," Chuck took the gun and ran towards the exit. As he does so you hear Casey screaming from behind the door "Bartowski!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I know I am not really building suspense by posting the rest of the story all at once, but I am excited to start the next episode. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

Sarah is tied to a chair with plastic zip ties in the middle of a high ceiling living room of a large mansion. Sitting across from her is Chip. He is asking her about who she really is and she is giving him the usual smart-ass responses. As you are watching their interaction you notice a window in the room. At first all you see is curly hair slowly rising to give way to Chuck's eyes. He watched for a second trying to form some kind of plan, in the meantime listening to their conversation.

"I don't know why you are acting so defiant, there is nobody coming to help you. Even if they did I designed the security system myself. There is no way anyone can get into this house without me knowing about it. So tell me, who are you and what did you have to gain by seducing me? I must admit you are good at your job."

"You have no idea." Sarah replied coldly.

Chuck, overhearing this, was suddenly reminded of what had him so angry yesterday, as it was nearly dawn now. She was good at her job and could make anyone fall for her. He was starting to tale spin into his own self-pity when he heard a loud slap. He looked into the room to see Sarah lying on the floor, her cheek red. Chip had hit her hard enough to make the chair fall to the side. Sarah whimpered oh so subtly on impact. Most would have barely even noticed she had made a sound. She was refusing to let Chip see her as weak. Chuck, however, did notice the sound. Of course he noticed everything about Sarah. Seeing her hurt was just enough to restore Chuck's determination.

He lowered himself away from the window and ran to the front of the house. There was a keypad that controlled the security system. He knew that he would not be able to get into the house without disabling the alarm, and that if the alarm were to go off Chip would just kill Sarah. He had to shut off the alarm so that he could get to her. He could go in, let her loose and let her take care of the rest. It was a good plan, with the only problem being that he had to hack the security system created by arguably the best programmer on earth. "Piece of Cake" Chuck thought out loud in a less than convincing voice.

The Security system was based on a standard system the Safe Home Pro that they sold at Buy More, though there were so many modifications that it barely even resembled the original. Chuck knew, from programming some for customers, how to get to the command screen. From there he started tapping at the keypad frantically. After a few minutes you see a very sweaty Chuck look at the keypad, close his eyes, and hit one more key.

Chuck opened his eyes very slowly and looked at the screen, and threw his hands in the air in victory with a huge grin on his face. Chuck slowly walked around the house to the side door close to the window he had been looking in earlier. He peeked through the glass door and, seeing that Chip was nowhere in the room, slowly opened the door.

Sarah had been furious at herself. She could not believe that she was unable to control Chip. First it was Chuck, then her own emotions for Chuck, and now it was Chip who reminded her of Chuck in some ways.. She felt like she was losing her touch, or maybe it was the common thread in the whole thing. _Chuck…Wait! What was Chuck doing here?_

He had no made it very far before Sarah heard him, turning her head to look over her shoulder to see who was there. The instant she saw Chuck She smiled though that was very short lived. "Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here to rescue you daahhh." Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Get out of here before Chip comes back." Sarah said harshly. "You are too important to be caught here."

"I tell you what, why don't I just get you loose and we can both leave." Chuck had continued toward her without stopping despite her protests.

"Fine, just hurry up," she conceded since she really had no options.

Chuck tried to find something in the room to cut the ties. He found a small knife on a desk in the room and returned to the chair. Sarah was looking around behind her watching Chuck try to cut the ties. Neither of them noticed Chip walk into the room.

"Well, it looks like we have an uninvited guest." Chip said loud enough to get their attention. This caused Chuck to stop and look up. Chip was pointing a gun at them. Chuck looked to his side seeing the gun he had laid down to cut the ties. "How in the world did someone like you end up getting into this house?" Chip was quite condescending.

"Oh I just walked right in, you know you should really look at getting a security system, you can never be too safe nowadays." Chuck retorted.

This caused Chip's expression to change from arrogance to anger. He was slowly walking towards Chuck who was standing rather protectively next to Sarah. "Maybe we should get you a spot next to your pretty friend here, until the little display at the park is over." Chip had picked up a chair and was walking in front of Sarah towards Chuck when he felt a sharp kick to his shin. Chuck had been able to cut one of the ties, though it was the one holding her legs and not her hands. As soon as Sarah had kicked him, Chuck dove at him and tackled him. The impact knocked the gun from Chip's hand. Chuck had the element of surprise on his side and was able to throw a punch that landed on Chip's jaw knocking him out cold.

"OOOOWWWW!" Chuck screamed as he shook his hand. "Man that hurts."

Just then the front door came crashing down revealing a very angry looking Casey with his gun drawn. Casey surveyed the room seeing Walker tied to a chair, Chip out cold on the floor, and Chuck standing over him. Not really what he had expected to find, then again the kid is always good for a surprise or two. .

Chuck not knowing that Casey was actually impressed with him at that moment looked at Casey and then at Sarah, "Looks like you are good now, See ya," as he ran out the side door he had come in. Casey yelling behind him, "Get back here Bartowski!"

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were all standing in front of the television at Casey's apartment. "It looks as if congratulations are in order Mr. Bartowski, even though it is due to dumb luck." General Beckman began.

"Actually general, Chuck was able to hack a security system that was considered impermeable, and showed incredible bravery." Sarah said very defensively. "He even shot a man to find out where they were keeping Walker," Casey added with a smirk. This caused Sara to look at Chuck in complete shock that was followed by a large smile.

"Well I guess I was wrong," replied the general. "Even so I am sure that next time Mr. Bartowski will…"

"Stay in the car." Chuck interrupted.

"That is correct." Finished Director Graham, as the tv went black.

Chuck was in no mood to speak to Sarah, and was afraid to be alone with Casey so as soon as the screen went black he quickly walked out the door. Sarah looked at Casey who shrugged and then waved his hand in Chuck's direction as if to say _it is your problem now_.

Chuck had made it almost passed the fountain when he had his arm grabbed from behind. As he turned he felt lips press against his. At first he responded, then realizing that he did not want to be kissing Sarah right now he started to pull away, only to realize that it was not Sarah.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Chuck yelled in utter surprise.

"Just go with it," as she kissed him again.

"Excuse me!" Sarah said with real annoyance in her voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Sorry Sarah," Anna smiled at Sarah. "I heard that you were with that Chip guy and figured that I guy like Chuck can't be left on the market very long."

"That was all a misunderstanding, I am still with Chuck!" Sarah had unknowingly taken a step in Anna's direction.

"Oh. I am so sorry I was just doing this to make you jealous and realize that you didn't want to choose Chip over Chuck." Anna said obviously embarrassed.

Sarah relaxed just a bit, "Well I appreciate your thoughts, but we are fine and I would never choose that creep over Chuck," she was looking at Chuck as she said this.

Anna, seeing the look they were giving each other, knew it was time to leave. "I guess my work here is done, but…feel free to give Morgan some kissing tips anytime Chuckles," as she leaned in to whisper to Chuck. Chuck just blushed in response as she quickly walked away.

Chuck looked at Sarah and then turned to walk away.

"Wait," implored Sarah. "So you shot a guy?"

In the foot, and it was actually an accident. He said something that made me mad and I forgot I had the gun in my hand. I guess I kinda just squeezed the trigger."

Sarah smiled, "What did he say?"

"Nothing it is not important," chuck said very quietly as he hung his head.

"I don't know, you where really brave. If it weren't for you I would probably be dead." Sarah desperately wanted him to warm up to her, but Chuck just turned to walk away.

"What is wrong, why won't you talk to me?"

Chuck paused and sighed before answering, not turning to face her as he spoke. "I think I finally figured out some things," Chuck was obviously sad. "I guess I just understand things a little better now."

"Well that makes one of us, because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You didn't see any similarities between me and Chip?" Chuck had turned to look at Sarah now.

"You mean other than the fact that you both are intelligent, completely crazy about video games, and know way too much about the Star Trek?" She attempted a smile.

Chuck was having no part in her attempt to lighten the mood. "You didn't notice any similarities between how you treated him and how you treat me?"

Finally she understood. She had been able to flirt more easily during this mission because she was thinking of Chuck, but all Chuck could see was her doing some of the same things that she did to him to some mark. "I am sorry Chuck. I know what that must have looked like."

"It looked like you doing your job, and you are good at your job." He was starting to reveal the anger that was burning inside of him.

"It is not like that. It is different with you." Sarah really didn't know what else to say.

"Sarah I had to watch you treat him like you treat me, doing things that make me feel…used to make me feel so close to you. It made me realize that you don't really care about me the way I thought you did."

"That is not true, I…I…" The silence that followed due to her loss of words seemed to only add fuel to Chuck's anger.

"I just need some time to think."

"Ok, well…" Sarah began.

"And some space," Chuck interrupted. Leaving Sarah stand there dumbstruck as Chuck walked towards the apartment. "I will see you tomorrow to keep up the cover," he said as he shut the door.

Sarah just stood there with tears running down her face.

To be continued…

Thanks to all for making my first attempt at this so much fun, and for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
